The DarkAnodite's
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: this is a story of how jen and Ben both Discover a Prophecy about how they Are Dark andoites. Will they Try to control there powers or lose themself in the prosses.
1. Chapter 1

AN: so here's my story of Jen and Ben tennyson.

Summary: this is a story of how jen, and Ben got the omnitrtirx. And now they are both Discovering a Prophecy about how they Are Dark andoites. Will they Try to control there powers or lose themself in the prosses.

I own nothing exept Jen, Kyle and the dark Anodites ( they will be in the Later Chapters.)

* * *

* 6 Years Ago*

Jen was just an Average girl until she and her Brother Ben went on a summer Vacation with Grandpa Max. Gwen was there know it All cousin that was also with them.

Jen and Ben had both scene this meteorite that Landed near the camp and went to go see it. As they both got near it there where 2 watch looking things one was green and one was pink. They both bent down to pick one up but the watches had attached to there Wrist.

"AHHH!" they both screamed

"it wont come off!" Jen exclaimed

"yeah." Ben said as he tried shaking it off. Jen started Messing with it and these weird Looking Creatures where on the watch as she turned the dial. "hmmm?" she said as she Slammed it down. There was pink flash of light as she Transformed into this Creature that was on fire. "WOW! Hey Ben you try it." she said while she looked at her new Form.

"COOL" he said as he also Slammed it down but turned into an Alien that had Four Arms.

"I HAVE FOUR ARMS!" he said as he picked up a tree. "and I'm pretty strong to. He said while flexing his Muscles.

"I can shoot Fire." Jen sad as she made a fire happen on the field. "oops."

Just then there was a scream that sounded like Gwen.

"What did you do to Jen and Ben?" she said while backing up.

"relax Dweeb its us." Ben said while crossing all his arms.

"Ben is that really you?" she asked coming closer.

"yeah it is Dweeb."

"yeah its you," she said pinching her nose. "you smell like Ben."

Jen started to Laugh as Gwen looked at her.

"Jen, Ben what happened to you?" she asked

"well we came over here looking for the meteorite but we found these to watches one pink and one green. As we bent down near them they attached to our Wrist and then we started messing with it. Making us turn into whatever this is." Jen said looking over herself.

"you should tell Grandpa Max he can get it off" Gwen said using her Know it all Voice.

"Sorry Dweeb but I don't think this will come off so easily" Ben said while rolling his eyes.

"yeah I have a feeling its stuck with Us." Jen said turning back to Normal.

"but we'll go tell him. After we see what other Monsters are in here." Ben said while messing with his watch.

"you'll what Now Ben?" said a low voice coming from Behind Gwen.

"Grandpa Max! uhh I meant we where going to tell you right now." Ben said while quickly lowering his arm.

"Yeah." Jen said as she looked at him as well "we where just about to get you" she lied.

"ok come on you 3 lets get Back to the rustbucket and Have a look" he called while walking back to there camp.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so here's Chapter 2! poor jen and ben are misssing Gwen and being 10 ohh yeah Forget about Jen/Kyle i'm not doing any parings.

Ben, Gwen, and grandpa Max go to there rightful owners and Jen goes to Me along with the DarkAnodite's.

* * *

*6 years Later*

A sixteen year old Jen Tennyson sat beside Ben as they drank some smoothies. It Had been now 6 years sense they had last used the Omnitrix, But Jen and Ben had both discovered they where like Gwen. They could also use Spells, and Have this Strange pink Mana ,at least that's what Azmuth called it around there hands. Along with there eyes Glowing like that. Sighing Jen looks to Ben "do you ever Miss when we where kids?" she ask sounding a little depressed.

"yeah I do like when we would always kick Vilgax's ugly but." Ben said while chuckling

Jen giggled. "yeah those where the good days…" she looks at her now Glowing mana in her Hand. "but all good days come to an End" she said quietly.

Ben nodded "yeah but remember how long and hard we tried to get the omnitrix of us?" she did a sad Smile "yeah I do plus we made the right choice we already have this power and its enough." she said while throwing a mana disk Making it explode against a rock. "yeah where not Like Vilgax we don't have to have a lot power." he said also throwing a Mana disk and making it explode as well.

Jen did a smirk, "remember how jealous Gwen was when we found out we both could do spells?" she said Trying not to Laugh unlike Ben. "oh Yeah she kept on yelling at us cause we where doing a Better job then her and she tried to tell grandpa Max to Make us stop." now they where both Laughing. Then they both sighed "even though she's still a Dweeb I miss her." Ben said silently. "yeah Summers over and there's no Aliens to fight Just school and we all know how Gwen is with her school work" Jen said doing a Sad Laugh. Then Ben glared at her "what?" she asked "you know you also care about school work" he said giving her a funny look.

Jen was a little quiet "yeah I do but if there was an Alien causing trouble you know I would Stop doing My homework and Fight it." Ben Nodded "ok you got Me there but how do you still get all A's?" Jen Shrugged "I turn in My homework cause After we come back from fighting Aliens I get started on it Again….Unlike some people." she says

"HEY!" Ben said crossing his Arms "I try to do it!" Jen Laughed "you fall Asleep when you do it and Forget to turn it in" she says. Ben sighed "that's true."

Jen smiled "plus Math has Never been your strong point even though you do have Photographic Memory like me." Ben Laughed. "but Gwen or Julie could tutor you." she said "or Me." Ben smiled "you would Tutor me" His sister Smiled "of course I would where Family." Ben smiled "thanks" Jen smiled and looked at the car "you wanna go to Grandpa Max's Fishing spot with Gwen later on?" doing a sad smile "yeah I do….I really wish he didn't have to be with the plumbers right now." he said sadly. Jen Nodded "yeah I do to." she then gets up "Lets go get Gwen" she says tiring to lighten the mood

"Yeah come on." he says as he gets into his car. Jen smiled as she sat at the passenger seat beside Ben.

* * *

AN: well i hope you liked this chapter and yes there will be No Kevin sorry,and No omnitrix, or ultimatrix again i sorry but ben and Jen Already have there powers. And if you like verdona i think she might be in the Next Chapter if it goes as planed. BYE


	3. Chapter 3

AN: so here's Chapter 3 i only own Jen and the Dark Anodite's. i Wish i owned Ben 10 but sadly i dont.

SO INJOY

* * *

"hey Gwen you wanna come to Grandpa Max's fishing spot with us?" asked Jen on her phone. "sure when are you going to get here?" "where Almost there so in about 5 minutes." "ok then I'll be waiting out on my porch." Gwen told her while closing her phone. "Kay bye." Jen said as she taped her phone. Then Jen looked at Ben "you know I've been arguing with Gwen about our powers?" Ben looked at her for a second "what do you mean?' "well….you know all of our friends who have some sort of power it's because they inherited it from there Family?" Ben Nodded "yeah I know what you mean"

"but we can do what charmcaster does but it's weird cause Me you and Gwen honestly didn't practice that much like she did."

"your right she said it took her years to Learn and it took us a couple days." Ben stated.

" What do you Think?" Jen asked. Ben didn't look at her. "to be honest I don't know I mean I would Never say it in front of Gwen but I think we have more than Magic in us. Plus there's something special about me and you where Way more Powerful then Gwen is." Jen smiled and Laughed "yeah we are." she then looked out the window. " and I also think we have more than Magic in us." just as she said that they stopped at Gwen's house

"Hey Guys." Gwen said as she got into the car with them. "hey Gwen." they both said at the exact same time. Then Jen spoke up as they drove out of the Block. "Gwen we need to talk to you about Something." There was a secant of silence "yeah what is it?"

Jen sighed "Gwen me and Ben where talking about our powers and we think there's more to them." Gwen sighed "Jen….if your gonna say that magic isn't Real and.." Jen cut her off "no its not that, It's just I feel like we are something else." Gwen gave her a confused look "I'm probably wrong but don't you ever really wander why where already stronger than Charmcaster and she spent her whole life doing Magic?"

"I think where just good at it and Stuff, I mean you and Ben really got the Hang of it quicker than I did." "yeah that's what I'm saying, like all our friend's that have powers are part Alien." Gwen crossed her Arms "Jen I don't care what you say but where NOT aliens." "ok then whatever" Jen said dropping the subject. As they drove on for about another 40 minutes they got to the fishing spot. "where here." Ben said as he unlocked the doors. Everyone smiled as they got out of the car, this place had such good Memories when they where younger.

*LATER ON*

Ben and Jen where play fighting as they fired Mana disk at each other. As they did that it ended up being a tie. "hmmm I guess we both have the same strength" Ben said as he jumped in the water Next to Jen. "yeah I guess we do" she said. They both looked over to Gwen who sitting on a rock. "she really misses him" Jen said turning to Ben. "yeah we all do." Just then they saw a tree and with tons of Flowers bye it. "Hey Gwen?" Jen said turning to her. "Yeah what is it?" she asked turning to then. "come on you need to see this" Ben called to her touching the flowers. His eyes turned pink then back to Normal.

Gwen and Jen touched one as well. "there's a lot of Magic in here." said Jen turning to Gwen and Ben. "look at this" Ben said pointing to a tree. Jen looked at it. "it says Max + Verdona?" Then she touched another flower "it seems new." she said turning to Gwen and Ben. "we should stay here until we find whoever is putting these flowers here." Gwen nodded "yeah that's a good idea." As it started to get Dark they all went In the car and waited to see if anyone came. Just then Ben's eyes shoot up "hey there's someone over there." he pointed to the person who was lying a flower on the ground. "come on lets see who it is." Jen said as she got out the car. "hey Lady?" Be said getting near her. "Why do you keep putting flowers over here?" then the lady turned to them. "You kids should learn your Manners!" as she said that she flew up and blasted a Mana disk at them. Ben dodged it with his eyes wide. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ben screamed as He threw a Mana disk back at her. "do that again." the old lady said. "with pleasure." Jen said as she fired on at her.

Smiling she block's it and ask them a question. "is your Grandfather Max Tennyson?" they both freeze. "yeah why?" they ask as she hugs them. "is good to see you kiddo's"

They gave her a confused look. "I'm you grandma Verdona."

* * *

i hope you injoyed this chapter sorry for the late upload


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so here's chapter 4 Verdona tell's Gwen,Jen and Ben that there Anodite's and tells jen and Ben that there dark Anodite's

* * *

"Ben what Happened?" Asked Gwen as she came to where they where. "and who's that?"

"Gwen this is our Grandma Verdona." "oh like the Verdona we saw on the tree."

Jen nodded "yeah." Then Verdona turned to Gwen "can you also use Mana like your brother and sister?" "uh cousins and yeah I can." Gwen said Making mana Form in her hand. Verdona smiled "that's Great!" she said hugging them. "its great to Have more Anodite's in the family." Jen looked confused "What's an Anodite?"

Verdona laughed "Its an Alien, its what we all are."

*at Ben and Jen's house*

"so your saying that where Aliens?" Ben asked crossing his Arms "yep kiddo."

Jen turned to Gwen. "I told you." Gwen rolled her eyes.

The reason I came to Earth was to bring Jen and Ben to Anodyne, there the Prince and Princess. Carl who had a drink in his mouth spit it out "WHAT?!" Verdona turned to Jen, and Ben. "these our the Dark Anodite's"

"What's a dark Anodite?" Jen asked. Verdona smiled. "a dark Anodite is a Anodite that is 100% more powerful then a regular Anodite. They can use Dark powers and are Immortal." Ben smirked. "me and Jen are Immortal and Royalty?" Verdona nodded.

"How are we Dark Anodite's and Gwen's Not?" Jen asked. "you see there Has to be sibling Twin's that both gained the Spark are the exact same age and have a great bond. Also they are the first dark Anodite's ever beside's the first one and there are only 2 dark Anodite's that can be born EVER. So They are the prince and Princess of Dark Anodite's. Jen sighed "how come your just now telling us this?" Verdona's eyes Narrowed.

"They wert 100% shore but now they are." she walked to Ben and Jen. "isn't it true that you got the hang of your powers quick?" they both nodded at the same time. "you where the quickest in the whole world to get the hang of your powers without another Anodite to help you. "Cool" be said smirking. Then Verdona turned to Gwen. "Also Gwendolyn I would like to take you there as well. She shook her head "No I like swimming, and being on earth." Verdona sighed "you don't know what your missing kiddo" as she said that she transferred into a Purple Alien that was flying.

"Grandma we'll be right back Me and Jen need to talk about this." "yeah." Verdona smiled "Alright." then Jen and Ben went upstairs in the attack. "what do you think we should do?" Ben asked. Jen sighed. "I don't know but imagine what would happen if we turn into our Anodite or Dark Anodite form and couldn't control ourselves?" Ben nodded. "Verdona said it would take 75 years for a Anodite to master all of it's powers, it would take longer for a Dark Anodite." Ben said. "yeah but I've always felt like we didn't belong here like we belonged somewhere else." she said

"yeah…" Ben sighed. "lets go with her" Jen said. Ben smiled "yeah lets go!"

* * *

An: Im sorry for the horible chapter But Jen and Ben are Prince and Princess. :D. this and the next chapter will be the last we see Gwen for a little bit sence she docent want to come to Anodyne. *Glares at her*

Gwen: WHAT?! you wrote it

An: true


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: so here's chapter 5. this is a horible chapter but hell im lazy and tired right now :P. so please enjoy this horbly writen story. im sorry for the OOCnees of Ben and Azmuth. all ben ten charocters belong to whoever owns them which isnt me. i own Jen and Dark Anodites._

* * *

"So it's settled then where going with Verdona." Jen said getting up. "yep where going with her." they went down stairs to tell there Family the News. "Mom Dad? We have to tell you something." Jen stated. There parents looked at them with concern. "What is it?"

Ben sighed "where going with Grandma Verdona to Anodyne." Ben finished. Verdona smiled brightly. "That's good to hear." she said as she hugged them. Sandra looked down "Ohh…." then she looked up and Smiled "If that's what you want to do I'm happy for you."

Carl smiled and nodded. "we want you to do what's Best for you." Carl came to them and hugged them. "Don't get into to much Trouble now." Ben smiled "easier said then done." Ben said. "we are trouble." Jen remarked. Carl and Sandra laughed as they hugged again.

Then Gwen came to her cousins. "So your really going to go?" The twins looked down "Uhh yeah we are." Gwen frowned and hugged them.

"I'll miss you." she said, Ben smiled "I'll miss you to." Jen looked to Gwen "we'll see each other again, maybe one day you can come to Anodyne or we can come visit you."

Gwen smiled "Yeah, Maybe." Verdona came to them. "you ready kiddos?"

"wait we have to get something!" Jen said grabbing Ben.

She then raced upstairs to her room. Ben rubbed his wrist "what do we need?"

Jen looked at Ben. "We need to give Gwen the Omnitrix so that whenever she sees grandpa Max she can give it to him." Ben nodded "okay but that will be putting her in Danger. What if someone's still out for the Omnitrix?" Jen sighed "Ben for over 6 years there has been no one out for it." "yeah but still you Never know." Jen put down the Omnitrix "Okay your right lets just…." she bounced up.

"Ben on the way to Anodyne we should go by Galvan Prime to give it to Azmuth cause if there's anyone who could keep it safe its him." Ben smiled "Yeah we should return it." Ben raced into his room and got out his Omnitrix. Then they both went Down stairs.

"Okay. Where ready." Jen said. "Grandma Verdona on the way to Anodyne can we go to Galvan Prime? We have something to give to Azmuth.

Verdona smiled "sure we can." she went over to them and started to float. "Bye Mom bye dad." Jen said waving. Ben waved as well. "Bye Dweeb." Gwen rolled her eyes in a playful way. "Bye." she mumbled. Then in a flash of pink light they where gone.

Jen looked around. Where they flying? She turned to Ben and Verdona who seemed to be flying. "wow we are…Hey Grandma are we Flying?" Verdona smiled "Yes we are Kiddo." she smiled "Cool!" they flew for about 20 minutes until they got to a green and Pink looking planet. "okay here's Galvan Prime." Verdona said as they landed. Jen got out her Omnitrix and Ben did to. They walked until they got to a building with a Huge Omnitrix symbol on it. "this is it." Jen said.

There was a flash of green light and Azmuth Appeared. "Ah Ben and Jen Tennyson come to return the Omnitrix?" Ben raised an Eyebrow "How did you Know?" Azmuth shrugged "Its about time." "what do you Mean?" Jen asked. Azmuth jumped up on a stool. "I Knew that you where Anodite's and one day you would get rid of the Omnitrix."

Jen sighed. "Any way here you go." she said putting her old Omnitrix on the ground and Ben Fallowing.

"you go and learn your Anodite powers and I'll stay here and work on these Omnitrix's."

Verdona Smiled "Don't forget Dark Anodite powers." Azmuth looked up. "Ah yes those as well." then he got back to work. Ben and Jen went to Verdona "okay its time to go to Anodyne." Verdona said excitedly. Ben and Jen smiled. It was time to go to there New home

* * *

_AN: this was probobly the worst chapter i've done for this story UGH *slaps self* please write your Honest review of this story while i try and wake up._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: so here's my next chapter. I've been trying to Make them longer this chapter is longer then my other one's ive posted on here. Ben 10 charocters go to whoever owns them which sadly i dont. But Jen and the DarkAnodite's i do. _

**_ SO Here's Chapter 6_ ** please Enjoy

* * *

In the pink flash they had disappeared leaving Galvan prime and Azmuth. Who looked up with a blank face. "take care of them, they'll need it." he said quietly under his breath. The last thing the galaxy Needed was 2 out of control dark Anodite's going on rampage. He knew Verdona didn't tell them everything about Dark Anodite's, they where part evil. But still had good in them, cause if he knew those Tennyson's is that they always had a good heart in them.

*Verdona's Pov*

I didn't tell them the whole truth, at least not yet. There not going to take it good herring about being part evil and Dark. No one would especially them, they have been hero's on earth for over 6 years. This truth is going to hurt but I'll tell them when the time's right just not know. If I did they would probably try to resist the power, which is dangerous considering how strong Dark Anodite's are. If they get Mad enough there's no telling what Damage they can do to there self and loved ones.

*Jen's Pov*

After we got to Anodyne I looked around to see these people using the same powers like Me and Ben. I smile despite that we just left our Family and old home, but this place felt so….Right to me. It was like I was born to live here and be an Anodite. I look towards Ben and see his smile like mine. It felt like we where outcast and didn't belong on Earth but here it was completely different. I could tell that this was home just from the people and the whole planet. Almost everything was made out of Mana and Magic. This was great.

*Regular*

"So kiddo's what do you think?" Verdona asked them seeing there smiles. "I love it!" Jen said jumping up and floating for a second. Verdona noticed it and was astonished. These where Defiantly Dark Anodite's. "Yeah I love it to." Ben said looking at Jen weirdly. "What?" Jen asked embarrassed. "Um….well you ugh just floated." Ben finally managed to get out. "oh….I guess I didn't see it then." she said. Verdona smiled "don't worry that's good all Anodite's have the power to fly and Dark Anodite's as well."

"Do we have a Anodite or Dark Anodite form?" asked Ben. He saw what a regular Anodite looked like and if they where Dark Anodite's they would probably be different looking. "you have both. Your still Anodite's but also Dark Anodite's so you have both."

"how do we Transform into our Anodite forms then?" Jen asked looking up to Verdona.

'well there are Many ways, you can have me destroy your body, get angry enough, just practice on your powers and concentrate." Jen backed up. "Don't destroy Our bodies…!"

Verdona laughed. "Don't worry kiddo I'm not, But I am going to train you. Sunny as well."

Ben looked up. "sunny our other cousin?" Verdona nodded. "yeah she is an Anodite to and she is one of my strongest students that I teach." "you teach?" Jen asked. "yep I sure do but mostly only our Family Members." Verdona took them by there hand "Okay so I'll Take you to your Knew home. Which is the castle." she pointed to a very large pink building that was very elegant and Fancy looking. "We live in there?" Jen asked with her mouth opened. "yeah you're the Prince and Princess so you live there." Ben's eyes widened. "who will I Marry I'm Not marrying my sister!?" Ben half screamed. 'I cant Marry my Brother!" she said clearly disgusted. "don't worry about that Dark Anodite's aren't allowed to Marry there family, but no Matter what you 2 will rule this place together as a Family. We don't have kings and Queens any more. Only you two so you don't have to Marry." she said.

Jen and Ben both sighed. "thank God." they both said at the same time. Verdona opened the giant golden doors to reveal the interior of the castle. There where Anodite statues, along with a ball room, stairs, chandeliers, crystals, Mana crystals, and a whole lot of treasure. "Wow…." Jen said looking around. "where rich…." Ben said as he touched the gold. "very.' Verdona said as she came in and closed the door. "You two go find your rooms and go to sleep we start Training tomorrow." Jen looked at her watch. It was midnight. "Dang its midnight already?" she says looking at Ben. "I guess it is…." He said going up the stairs. "well goodnight Jen." he said. "Night Ben." she called as she went up different stairs.

*Ben's Pov*

I told Jen goodnight as I walked up some stairs to go try and find my room. I looked around until I saw a golden door with a enragement with my Name on it. So I opened the Door to see a king size bed with other stuff as well. I go on my bed and see my flat screen TV on the wall. I turn it on and see it has Earth channels as well as Anodite channels. I turn to the station where Sumo Slammers come on and falls Asleep watching it.

*Jen's Pov*

As I told Ben goodnight I walked up the opposite stairs he did and try to go Find my room. I looked around for about 5 minutes until I saw a Golden door with My name Engraved on it. So I opened it to Revel a King sized bed but Princess style. This was every girls dream Bedroom right here. It had a Fancy dresser, Fancy Mirror, and a Fantastic closet. As I went on my bed I saw I had a Flat Screen TV. I decided not to watch TV tonight. After all that happened today I fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

A/N _i personaly think this is one of my better chapters i've done so Far in this story. Please Review and let Me know what im not doing to good at so i can make it better for you and other people. TaTa for now_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: im soooooo verry sorry for not Updateing in a long time, but school's been verry buisy and i hardly get time to write any more. with all thats going on like my chorus concert coming up, and all type's of test. ITS COMPLICATED! but dont worry when ever i get free time i will upload a chapter. (Like im doing right now XD ) Its also hard to think on what to write sometime's but it will all be oaky_

Disclaimer: uhh i own Jen and the dark Anodites. Ben Verdona and well all of ben10 go to who ever created them...Man i wish i owned them

Me: take it away Jen!

Jen: enjoy this chapter that Ana just wrote

Ben: How come she gets to talk and i dont?

Jen: cause i can!

Me: Guys shut up and go back to the story

* * *

Jen woke up bright and early the next morning taking a deep breath 's reminding herself that this was the start of a grand new life for her and Ben. Getting out a bed she looks at the clock. "Dang I hardly ever get up this early" turning to her window she see's the marvelous view of Anodyne, "wow it really is breath taking…" she stars to head for towards the bathroom as she reached it she was in awe. It was elegant, and so enormous with even a TV in there. "Wow I'm really going to love it here" she states while undressing and getting into the shower.

She got out after 15 minutes and brushed threw her now wet, silky hair. She looked into the mirror thinking on what her hair should look like "Up or down and strait?" she thought over it for a couple minutes and decided to keep it down and strait. Going over to her dresser she looks at the clothes that where already there for her. There was dresses and other clothing as well. Taking one of them in her hand she lightly brushes it over the fine material. It was definitely velvet, she put it back where she found it and then when to a closet that said 'Training clothes'

"Ah so that's where the outfit is" turning the handle slowly she opens the door seeing a bunch of things that athletes would where but there where no clothes "What the heck?" she said taking and putting on some pink cut-off leather gloves "Okaaay weird" she looked at her hands confused. Deciding to forget about it she went and picked up a T-shirt and some jeans. Sitting down she looks at the clock seeing it was now seven thirty. Just then there was a knock at the door snapping her out of daydreaming. "Its open." she called out turning around to see who was there, but it was just Ben. "Oh hey Ben," she said looking at him and his Green cut-off leather gloves.

"Hey, I just came to see what you had in your training closet but I can now see you got the same thing." Jen nodded slowly "yeah that was all I had in there too…." there was a secant of silence before Ben spoke up again. "So do you wanna get some Breakfast?" He asked getting a slight smile from his sister "Sure" she said walking behind Ben down the stairs. "What time did you get up" Jen asked Ben. "Surprisingly six in the morning. What about you?" Jen yawned "Same…here" Ben looked at her "Well I guess that we where excited about today." Jen couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips "yeah I agree with you on that"

As the two twins reached the bottom floor maids came out . "come with us" they said leading them into a dining table. They where sat down on opposite sides from each other. "Your food will be here shortly." A young woman said while bowing her head at the two. Jen looked at Ben who was eight feet away from her. They waited in silence until there food came out. On the plate was eggs, bacon, toast, spam, and many more. Jen's eyes widened tremendously she had never saw that much food in one place. Looking towards Ben she giggled at how he had already dug into his plate. Just as she giggled her own stomach gurgled letting her know it was time to eat.

After they finished Verdona came in with a gleeful look on her face. "Are you ready?" she asked the twins who just smirked and nodded. They where always ready to train. Verdona lead them outside and into a training field. "This is where we train." Jen looked around the field, which had test dummies and there where younger Anodite's that where practicing there aiming skills. "Hey Grandma Verdona?" Jen spoke up "Why did we only have gloves in the training closet. She received a heartily laugh. "Your Anodite's you use Mana its not like where going to be climbing a mountain or something. Anodite's have strong skin, nothing can go threw it."

Jen couldn't help but cross her arm "Ugh we haven't been in our Anodite forms yet." Verdona sighed "That docent mean you don't have one thought, its under your skin. The same goes to your cousin Gwendolyn. She has Anodite skin under her fake human skin." The two of them just looked at Verdona stupidly "its like how I transformed into an Anodite, my human skin I had on when we first meet, wasn't my real skin." Jen nodded now understanding "I get it now" Verdona smiled "Good now lets go train" she said taking them into a room.

...

Outside of the planet Anodyne on the planet Sukiari a group of men in black cloaks talk on there new plans to take over the galaxy. "We have to get rid of them." a dark voice said "How there immortal? It's impossible" they argue on until another voice spoke up "How about we send them to the Null void?" it was silent "That's not a bad idea….we can send the two Tennyson's their. And while there trapped we can take over the galaxy. The tallest one said laughing evilly. "Watch out Tennyson's where coming for you" He said his eyes glowing red. "And your whole family" then all of there eyes glowed red along with darkness immerging from them.

* * *

_AN: DUN DUN DUN...clifthanger! Jen and Ben are so in trouble! please leave a review on the chapter and what i should do. ( sugestions are welcome) _


	8. Authors notice

_Author notice: okay I haven't given up on this story, it's just I have writers block for it and I have a few announcements I want to make: _

_OC's: when you leave a review you are welcome to add a OC they might be featured in some of the chapters. _

_All I would need is _

_Age_

_Name_

_How long they have lived on Anodyne _

_Appearance_

_And personality _

_Hiatus: this story might go on Hiatus for a little while. (Until I finally post a new chapter) ((which I have NO idea when I will)) _

_So just bear with me on this_


End file.
